


Итальянец

by Chessi



Series: Лусия Барба [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Maternal Instinct, Post-Episode: s17e23 Heartfelt Passages, Sort Of, rafael is his mother's son
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22393429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chessi/pseuds/Chessi
Summary: У Рафаэля есть свой типаж, и его мать об этом знает
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Series: Лусия Барба [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611802
Kudos: 6





	Итальянец

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Italian](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13699368) by [AHumanFemale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHumanFemale/pseuds/AHumanFemale). 



— Мэм, могу я посмотреть ваши документы? 

Лусия остановилась на месте и медленно повернула голову. 

Офицер полиции был совсем молодым латиноамериканцем. Он носил форму и еще прекрасно помнил свои школьные годы, если судить по его беспокойным движениям. Дети могли учуять директора школы за милю. Еще был шанс, что она просто напомнила ему мать, но Лусия все равно голову могла дать на отсечение, что он был не старше двадцати пяти, поэтому она решила воспользоваться своим правом быть хозяйкой положения, взмахом головы отбросила волосы со лба и покрепче перехватила сумки с покупками, зажатые в руках. 

— Я уже показывала документы, — строго сказала она. — Один из ваших офицеров проверил меня еще две недели назад. 

— Я не... меня тогда не было. И никто мне об этом не сказал, — мальчик прокашлялся. — Мэм. 

— Меня зовут Лусия Барба. И я пришла в гости к сыну. 

— Я понимаю, мэм, но мне необходимо проверить вашу личность. 

— Вы уже проверяли, и много раз, — ответила она. — И обычно это происходило без необходимости класть продукты на богом забытую мостовую Манхэттена. 

— Мэм...

— Миссис Барба! 

Поджав губы, Лусия развернулась и увидела, как к ним подходит темноволосая женщина постарше. 

Оливия, — значок и кобура на бедре, где их предпочитали носить опытные стрелки из теленовелл ее матери. Лусия не думала, что Оливия Бенсон — стрелок, но выглядела она очень гармонично. 

— Лейтенант, — поприветствовала она. — Меня не пускают к сыну. 

— Что? Почему? 

— Мэм, детектив Кариси сказал нам... 

— Кто? — перебила Лусия. — Кто сказал вам не давать мне видеться с сыном? 

— Никто, — поспешила сказать Оливия и улыбнулась мальчику широкой устрашающей улыбкой. — Так ведь, офицер... Трухильо? 

— Так, — медленно ответил он, а затем кивнул вначале Оливии, а потом и Лусии. — Можете проходить, миссис Барба. Приношу свои извинения. 

Она торжествующе выдохнула, и Оливия улыбнулась. 

— Вот и выяснили. Приятного вечера, миссис Барба, — сказала она и развернулась, чтобы отойти к патрульной машине Специального корпуса, припаркованной на обочине, но Лусия ей не дала. 

— Вы уже выяснили, кто нанял этого мужчину убить моего ребенка? — спросила она резко и строго. 

Лейтенант Бенсон была наименее подвержена влиянию этого тона. 

— Пока нет, — признала она с мягкой улыбкой. — Но мы работаем над этим. А пока Рафаэль в очень надежных руках. 

— В чьих? — спросила Лусия. — В чьих руках? В ваших? 

— В моих, — подтвердила Оливия. — И всего Специального корпуса. У нас много людей, миссис Барба. Хороших людей, которые хотят его защищать и собираются сделать все возможное, чтобы как можно быстрее выяснить, кто за этим стоит. 

Лусия кивнула, и Оливия вновь пошла прочь. 

— А вы уезжаете? — окликнула ее Лусия, когда она уже была готова сесть в машину. 

Оливия остановилась, но не повернулась. 

— Да, миссис Барба. Детектив, которому поручено сегодня быть с Рафаэлем, уже наверху. 

— Я его знаю? 

Лусия напрягла слух, чтобы расслышать: 

— Бедный Кариси. 

— Что? 

— Хорошего вечера, миссис Барба, — крикнула Оливия через плечо и села в машину. — Скажите Рафаэлю, что я приеду утром. 

— Угу, — пробормотала она и бросила последний изничтожающий взгляд на молодого офицера, который посмел остановить ее перед входом в здание; тот отшатнулся под весом ее неодобрения. — Сегодня больше никаких посетителей. Мы готовим. 

— Да, мэм. 

—

— Рафи, — крикнула она и постучала в дверь квартиры. — Рафаэль! 

Она услышала смех с той стороны — и не только ее сына. 

— Рафаэль! 

Еще смех, потом что-то, похожее на шаги. Лусия уже отвела было ногу, чтобы пнуть деревянную поверхность, но тут дверь распахнулась, представляя ее взгляду кого-то, кто точно не был ее сыном. Высокий, с пшеничными волосами, в которых было слишком много геля, с такой легкой и заразительной улыбкой, что Лусия сразу задалась вопросом, почему он вообще находится в радиусе пяти кварталов от ее сына. 

— Вы кто? 

— Миссис Барба, — начал было мужчина, но она его перебила. 

— Миссис Барба — это я. А я хочу знать, кто вы такой. 

— Мами, это детектив Кариси, — раздался голос Рафаэля; незнакомый мужчина наконец-то отступил, и Лусия смогла увидеть сына, сидящего на диване с бокалом скотча в руке. — Он один из детективов Специального корпуса, помогает обеспечивать мою безопасность. 

— Я уже слышала ваше имя, — заявила Лусия, затем прошла мимо него на кухню и поставила сумки с продуктами на столешницу; она физически чувствовала на себе взгляды, но предпочитала их игнорировать. — Мальчик снизу сказал, что вы несете ответственность за то, кто может видеть моего сына, а кто — нет. 

Детектив слегка покраснел и опустил взгляд на свои руки. 

— Ммм, да, полагаю, что так. Очень важно знать, кто...

— ...кто его мать? — закончила за него Лусия. — Потому что этот ребенок пытался задержать меня в доме моего же собственного сына, когда за последние две недели я была здесь уже не раз. Вы несете за это ответственность? 

— Да, мэм, — ответил он пристыженно. — Я сделаю все возможное, чтобы подобное не повторилось. 

— Прекрасно, — сказала она и направила все свое внимание на продукты. 

Рафи и в лучшие времена не стал бы готовить, а уж тем более в состоянии стресса, поэтому Лусия была серьезно настроена забить его холодильник ужинами на ближайшие недели две, прежде чем уйдет. 

— Рафи, подойти и помоги мне. Мне не помешают лишние руки, а ты определенно не занят ничем полезным. 

Детектив оказался достаточно умен, чтобы правильно распознать намек. Он тут же сказал Рафаэлю, что будет снаружи на случай, если что-то понадобится, и пожелал ему хорошего вечера. По крайней мере, вежливый. Лусия не преминула заметить, что Рафаэль вынес ему за дверь стул, прежде чем ее закрыть — и этот поступок еще больше обострил ее подозрительность, потому что Рафаэль был готов на физический труд только ради двух людей, и одна из них была мертва уже больше года. Когда он вернулся на кухню, то бросил в ее сторону осуждающий взгляд. Не сказать, чтобы это произвело на нее какое-то впечатление. 

— Лив позвонила мне, пока ты поднималась, — сказал Рафаэль. — Полагаю, она хотела меня предупредить. 

— О чем? 

— О том, что ты вышла на тропу войны, — ответил он, и Лусия фыркнула. 

— Это они не видели, как я выхожу на тропу войны. Сейчас я всего лишь слегка раздражена, — сказала она, и ее сын тут же рассмеялся, потому что никто лучше него не знал, насколько это верно. 

Она внимательно оглядела его с ног до головы, выискивая, в каких местах он похудел. Круги под глазами стали больше, даже если в целом он выглядел счастливее. Лусия вздохнула:

— Как ты проводишь свое время? Все в порядке, они не мешают тебе работать? 

— Я только и делаю, что работаю. 

— Ты... эти люди тебе помогают? Они расследуют твое дело или как там у вас? — она неопределенно махнула рукой. 

Рафаэль посмотрел на нее в ответ внимательно и прямо, и у Лусии возникло ощущение, что он видит ее насквозь. 

— Я в безопасности, мами. 

Судорожный вздох, который вырвался у нее из груди, был, должно быть, достаточным доказательством ее беспокойства, ее стресса, ее страха и ее облегчения, но это утешение предназначалось им обоим, поэтому она приняла его с усталой улыбкой и начала доставать продукты из принесенных сумок. 

— Это хорошо, — сказала она. — А теперь помоги мне с манго, никогда не могу нормально их разделать, не сломав ноготь. 

Она подождала, пока Рафаэль встанет рядом и достанет нож, чтобы разрезать свежее манго, лежащее перед ним на разделочной доске. Нож он держал умело, уверенно, проворные пальцы с легкостью избегали лезвия. Ее сын не готовил, но он, по крайней мере, знал, как правильно помогать ей это делать. На кухне царило уютное молчание, пока она заканчивала распаковывать ингредиенты, осматривалась и прикидывала, сколько кастрюль она сможет за один раз уместить на плиту. 

За дверью кто-то напевал. 

— Когда ты упоминал своего детектива, — начала Лусия, и, к чести Рафаэля, он даже не вздрогнул от неожиданности. — Мне показалось, что он сильно тебя моложе. 

— Он на десять лет младше, — ответил Рафаэль ровным голосом. 

— Но он не ребенок, — указала Лусия. — А ты говорил так, будто он школьник, ищущий учительского внимания. Он взрослый мужчина, и я что-то не вижу звезд у него в глазах. 

— Ты просто недостаточно внимательно смотрела, — фыркнул Рафаэль, но Лусию было не так-то просто сбить с мысли. 

— Я думала, что он итальянец. 

— Он итальянец. 

— Он белый итальянец. 

— И? 

— И ты думаешь, твоя мать не помнит, как тебя привлекают голубые глаза и светлые волосы? Они делают тебя глупым. Мой сын предпочитает не обращать внимания на других кубинских мальчиков, его привлекает нечто светлое и экзотичное, — со знанием дела сказала она, пока Рафаэль смотрел на нее в полном ужасе. — Что? Я знаю о тебе немало. Думаешь, я совсем бестолковая и у меня нет глаз? 

— Мы не будем это обсуждать. 

— Что обсуждать? Я просто говорю, что многое замечаю. 

— Замечай другое. 

— Почему? 

— Потому что мой типаж, каким бы он ни был, это совершенно не то, что я хотел бы обсуждать с матерью. И еще потому, что Кариси... не рассматривается, — после небольшой заминки закончил он и покачал головой, как будто хотел сказать совсем не это, но ничего лучше придумать не смог. — Он католик, и я более чем уверен, что он никому не открывался. Хотя не сказать, чтобы открытость в сочетании с религиозностью в чем-то выигрывали. Кроме того, мы вместе работаем. Он хороший человек. 

— А ты кто, уголовник? 

— Пока меня никто не поймал — нет. 

— Рафаэль, — с укором протянула Лусия и стукнула его по руке, от чего он невольно засмеялся. — Но этот хороший человек здесь ради тебя? Он охраняет тебя? 

— Он следит за моей безопасностью, да, — ответил Рафаэль и закинул кусочки манго в миску, Лусия в это время очистила от шкурки лук и начала резать его на соседней доске. — И у Оливии, и у Роллинс маленькие дети, поэтому он был достаточно добр, чтобы выделить побольше своего личного времени, пока Фин координирует патрульных. 

— Какой неизобретательный способ донести мысль о том, что он хочет проводить с тобой больше времени, — отметила Лусия, и Рафаэль уже начал было качать головой. — Нет, ну правда. Он, по крайней мере, мог подождать, пока твоя жизнь будет вне опасности. 

Рафаэль рассмеялся, и даже спустя сорок пять лет для Лусии не было в мире звука прекраснее. 

Если Рафаэль Барба еще сохранил способность смеяться, то все образуется. 

Это значило, что Рафаэль доверял своим друзьям, своим коллегам. 

Это значило, что он доверял этому симпатичному белому мальчику за дверью, который тихонько напевал, потому что в достаточной степени уважал Рафаэля, чтобы не мешать его общению с матерью. 

— Он, должно быть, так ужасно себя сейчас чувствует, — понизив голос, сказал ей Рафаэль. 

— Что такое? 

— У человека за дверью за все его тридцать пять лет жизни, наверное, ни разу не случалось такого, чтобы он не нравился чьей-то матери, но тут ты ворвалась в мою квартиру, накричала на него и выгнала в коридор, — в глазах ее сына сверкали задорные искорки, так что он, очевидно, тоже находил происходящее смешным. — Он сейчас, наверное, всю свою жизнь переосмысливает. 

— Ну что же, — вздохнула она и опустила нож. — Иди, впусти его. 

Рафаэль посмотрел на нее, стараясь сдержать улыбку. 

— О чем это ты? 

— Иди и запусти итальянца в квартиру, — разъяснила она. — Если он из кожи вон лезет, чтобы защитить моего сына, то у меня есть для него место за моим столом. 

— За моим столом, мами, — мягко напомнил Рафаэль, но тут же поцеловал ее в висок; Лусия постаралась не показать, что этот поцелуй согрел ее до самых кончиков полированных туфель. — И спасибо. 

— Не благодари раньше времени, — предупредила она, нахмурив брови. 

Рафаэль шел к двери, он выглядел расслабленным, счастливым. Он совершенно не беспокоился о том, что кто-то снаружи угрожал его убить. 

Лусия добавила: 

— Ему все еще предстоит пережить ужин с твоей матерью. 

— Ему очень повезло, — довольно ответил ей Рафаэль, как будто ужин со старой женщиной был превеликим удовольствием. 

Лусия в очередной раз подумала, насколько же ей повезло с сыном. 

— Льстец, — пробормотала она, возвращаясь к шинковке лука. 

Лезвие было тяжелым и очень знакомым, оно резало овощи практически самостоятельно, без лишних усилий со ее стороны. 

— И если он разумный человек, то будет вести себя так же, — тихо добавила она.


End file.
